Reunion
by mysterygirl220
Summary: Edward left in New Moon unaware Bella was pregnant. Eight years later the Cullens return to Forks and are in for a surprise when they meet the unknown addition to their family.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight or the characters in it. Will only say this once. Only own the plot and the name Liz**

(BPOV)

_"I promise that this will be the last time you see me. It will be as if I never existed."_

I bolted upright. Nine years later, and those words still haunt me. I sighed and got out of bed, one of the places I can think in peace.

I thought about that evening. I was going to tell him I was pregnant with his child. But that never happened. He told me he didn't love me and left me in the woods.

I went into my daughter Elizabeth's room. She was sleeping soundly. I sat in the rocking chair in the corner of her room and watched her sleep, something I haven't done in seven years. The moonlight shown on her silent form. She looked so much like Edward.

She had his bronze hair, green eyes, and tall frame. But she had my face and ears, but thankfully didn't inherit my past ungracefulness. Liz was like the other Cullen's as well. She had Esme's caring, Emmett's playfulness, Carlisle's smarts, Jasper's sense to know what one was feeling, and Rosalie's... I don't know what she really got from her. But she was a lot like Alice in a certain way.

Liz could see the future the same way Alice could. She also had Alice's energy.

I sat there until about seven that morning. I had to wake up Liz and get her read for school. I had her cereal sitting on the kitchen table when she came downstairs.

"I had a dream last night, Momma." She sat down and started eating.

"And what was in your dream, kiddo?" Charlie came in then and sat down to listen.

I smiled at the two of them. I had to tell Charlie about what the Cullen's really were in case the baby was more like _him_ than we would like.

Liz had started telling us about her dream. "It was more like a vision." Charlie and I glanced at each other.

"What's going to happen, honey?" I asked.

"I saw six people buying a white mansion outside town. One wall was made completely out of glass. Then someone else joined them. They looked like you, Momma. They had pale skin and gold eyes." Liz was watching our reactions.

I suddenly felt light-headed. The Cullen's were back. "When do they come back?" I asked my daughter.

"The first six come back today. The other arrives a little after they do. Do you know them?"

"I used to. Charlie, can you take her to school today and tomorrow and pick her up?" I had my own agenda to take care of now.

"Sure Bells. Go get dressed for school, Liz. I'll take care of your dishes." She did as she was told and was up the stairs in a jiffy.

Charlie looked at me pointedly. "Are you going to see them?"

"I'm just going to see if it really is true. I'm not going to contact them or anything." I wasn't lying. I still loved them but _he_ didn't love me or want anything to do with me. So I was just going to see the others from a distance.

"Alright. Be careful, Bella." He gave me a quick hug and went to the door. Liz was coming down the stairs and gave me a kiss on the cheek before she left. Once they were gone, I ran out the kitchen door and headed to the Cullen's home.

(APOV)

I thought we would never come back to Forks. I have missed Bella so much these past eight years and I'm not the only one. Emmett hasn't cracked a joke, Carlisle stays at the hospital most of the time, Esme works in her garden almost nonstop, Rosalie misses Bella, and poor Jazzy has to deal with everyone's emotions so he is in constant pain.

Edward misses her most of all. He rarely comes out of his room, and when he does it is only to go hunting. He never plays the piano nor listens to his music. If he was human, he would be dead. It devastated him to lie to Bella, to cause her so much pain by telling her that he didn't love her.

I entered our old house and smiled wryly. This house holds so many memories, good and bad. I went to my room and quickly unpacked. Jasper was downstairs taking the sheets off the furniture and helping Esme clean up the house. Emmett and Rosalie were bringing the cars into the garage and Carlisle was at the hospital getting his office back in working order.

Edward was going to stop and hunt before he came to Forks. But I was not sure he _was_ going to come home. He kept changing his mind and his future would go down a different path. One minute he was here at the house and the next he was heading back to Canada. I hope Edward was coming home. Everyone misses him. He was always moving around after we left, not seeing him for weeks at a time. "Alice? Can you clean the rooms upstairs?" Esme asked from down in the kitchen.

"Sure, Esme." I started to take the sheets off the furniture in my room when the vision hit me. _The doorbell rang and Carlisle went to answer the door. The rest of the family was sitting in the living room. Carlisle gasped and backed up a step. "Bella? Is it really you?"_

I began to jump up and down, squealing like a little girl. "Alice, what is it? You just went from sad and thoughtful, to all out happiness."

I ran to Jasper and practically jumped him. "Bella is coming here! She is coming to the house!" I was laughing and dancing around the room. Emmett, Rose, Esme, Carlisle, and _Edward_ were all standing in the doorway, smiling.

"Do you know when it will be?" Edward's face was lit up like a child getting a shiny new toy.

I smiled. "I'm not sure but it will be soon. Don't worry. I'll let you know if she changes her mind."

"Oh, I hope she will get here soon. I get to see my daughter again." The family, save Jasper, all went back down stairs. But I had this feeling that I was missing something, something important.

(EPOV)

I could not believe Bella, my Bella, was coming here, after what I did to her all those years ago. I started pacing in the living room, waiting for the love of my life. I remembered everything about her; her smile, her laugh, her compassion, her seriousness, and most importantly, her love for me, the monster I truly am. My dead heart broke every time I thought about that day in the forest when I told her the family and I were leaving and I did not love her any longer. I could see it in her eyes that she actually believed my lie. Since that day I have been but a shell of myself. I only hunted when necessary, and even then Emmett or Jasper had to drag me out of the house. I no longer played the piano, composed music, or listened to my CDs. Everything I did reminded me of Bella.

Jasper sent calming waves my way. _Calm down. Everything will turn out fine. Bella will be here shortly and then everything will be back to normal._

I nodded my head and gave him a grin. "Thanks Jasper. I sure hope you are right." The doorbell rang and everybody stiffened. Carlisle went to answer the door just like in Alice's vision. Carlisle was not convinced that Bella would actually come. He was hoping Alice's vision was true. He missed his daughter terribly. It was my fault he felt the way he did, and how everyone else felt about me forcing us to leave nine years ago. I heard Carlisle open the door and gasped. "Bella? Is it really you?" I did not hear the reply. Carlisle closed the door and I heard their footsteps heading toward the living room, where my family and I waited eagerly.

(CPOV)

Alice told us about her vision and how I would open the door and Bella would be on the other side. I was extremely happy but discouraged. She could not know we had come back to Forks. No one in town knew we were back. But I waited in the living room along with the rest of my family, waiting.

The doorbell rang and I went to answer. I opened the door and thought that I never needed to bet against Alice. Behind the door was Bella. I gasped. "Bella? Is it really you?"

She nodded her head and then I realized that I heard no heartbeat coming from her. I took a second look and realized why. Bella was a vampire, a vegetarian vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi ya'll. I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. Really no excuse for it. But I have had major writers block on this story. I have also had a lot of homework because of the four Pre-AP classes I am taking. **

**  
Thank you to all the people that have added me to their story alerts, favorite authors, favorite stories, and others. They all gave me a kick in the butt to start writing again. I'll try and update at least once a week. But no promises. This next week is crazy busy for me. Thanks again! ****J**

**-mysterygirl220**

**I don't own Twilight or the characters in the book. I only own the plot and Liz.**

(BPOV)

I arrived at the mansion and stared. It hadn't changed in the years since they left. I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear someone running through the woods toward the house. I was brought out of my daze when I saw who it had been running. It was Edward.

There was a sudden squealing coming from inside and Edward hurried in. I didn't listen to what was said but figured it was Alice having a vision. She sounded like she was happy with the vision. Sighing I turned to leave but paused. I know I told Charlie that I wasn't going to talk to them but I couldn't resist. I had to see my crazy brother Emmett, my pixie and best friend Alice, my calm and caring brother Jasper, my other mother and father Esme and Carlisle, and even Rosalie. I also had to see _him_. I had to know for sure what he said was true because somewhere deep in my heart I knew he was lying. But I was not absolutely positive he was lying. That's why it was so hard those first few months.

I walked up to the house and rang the doorbell. I was nervous as a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. The door opened and there stood Carlisle. He gasped, "Bella? Is it really you?" I nodded and he stepped away from the door to allow me to enter. I noticed his eyes widened slightly. He must have just realized I was a vampire and I chuckled silently. Carlisle led me to the living room and there they were. The whole family sitting right there. I could feel my eyes burning, wanting to release tears that never would fall again. Alice was bouncing up and down and then launched herself at me. We both fell to the ground and the others, except Carlisle, were scolding her because they thought she would have hurt me.

Alice jumped up and started apologizing for hurting me. "Carlisle! Don't just stand there. Make sure she's okay."

Carlisle gave a nervous chuckle and said, "I don't believe she will need my help."

Alice huffed. "Doesn't need your help!? Why would she not need your- Oh." She froze on the spot as she finally really looked at me. I gave her a small smile as I stood and gave her a hug of my own. The whole room was silent and I looked up to see everyone else staring, puzzled. As soon as they saw my eyes, it was like the last piece of the puzzle fell into place. Edward started growling low in his throat and ran from the room.

I felt my heart break again. _He really doesn't love me._ I turned to leave but Emmett ran forward and wrapped his arms around me in his famous bear hug. "Lil' sis! I can't believe you're actually here. And as a vampire at that. I have missed you so much."

I laughed, my mood brightening immediately. "I missed you to big brother." His grin got bigger and was suddenly snatched out of his arms by Rosalie.

She was sobbing and mumbling, "I'm sorry," over and over again. I was shocked.

"Rose, there's no reason for you to apologize. I understand why you treated me the way you did. You didn't want me to give up all the things that you had been denied. You wanted to get married, have children, grow old, and die. I was going to throw away all those things to be with Edward. So there really is no reason for you to apologize. But if it makes you feel better, apology accepted."

She gave me a small smile and whispered in my ear, "Thank you sis."

I went to Esme and hugged her so hard. "Hey mom." She started sobbing and hugged me almost as hard as Emmett. "My daughter. Oh I have missed you so."

She released me and I turned to find Jasper. He was standing in the background, not drawing attention to himself just like when I was human. "Are you going to come give me a hug or not? I promise I don't bite." I grinned. "Much." Everyone chuckled and Jasper walked to me.

I watched him and he was hiding the emotions he wanted to show. I reached up and gently touched his face. Suddenly all the emotions shown through in his eyes. He looked so upset and began to sob. "I'm sorry, Bella. If I hadn't tried to kill you, we would all be together as a happy family. Please forgive me."

I rubbed soothing circles on his back. "Like I told Rose, there is nothing to forgive. You only did what was natural. Don't speak." I put my hand over his mouth as he tried to deny it. "I already know what you're going to say. But think about it this way. You feel everyone else's thirst, correct? That night you felt everybody's on top of yours. Edward only made it worse throwing me on top of the table. So don't any of you feel bad. The past is the past. Can't change it."

Jasper smiled and then I looked at Alice. "Care to try this again?" She laughed and ran at me. I caught her in my arms and just held my sister close. We didn't have to say anything. We knew each other so well that we could be blood sisters. After a while, the rest of the family came in for a group hug but was interrupted by my phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Bells, the school is closing early today. Do you want me to pick up Liz or can you handle it?"

I sighed. "Can you pick her up Charlie and then bring her to the Cullen's?" I waited for his reaction.

"What! I thought you said you were not going to talk to them. Just see if it was true? Bella…"

"I know Dad. But they have a right to know. Even him."

I heard Charlie sigh. "Alright. I'll be over once I pick her up."

"Thank you Dad. I love you."

"I love you too. See you soon. Bye."

"Bye." The Cullen's were staring at me. I only said, "I'll explain everything when Charlie and Edward arrive." I heard a vampire running and thought, _Speak of the devil and he shall appear._

(EPOV)

My Bella walked into the room and Alice pounced on her. I don't know the details on what happened, but when I saw Bella's eyes, I let out a low growl. Her eyes were the same topaz gold as a vegetarian vampire. I ran out of the house, trying to understand what could have happened in the nine years we were gone. I heard the thoughts of my family as I ran.

_"Bella is a vampire?"_ –Rosalie.

_"My little sister is back!"_ –Emmett.

_"My daughter!"_ –Esme.

_"My best friend is a vampire? How did I not see this happen?"_ –Alice.

_"I hope Bella will forgive me for attacking her on her birthday."_ –Jasper.

_"I wonder how Bella was changed. I am so proud she is a vegetarian." _–Carlisle.

I went to our meadow and lay in the sun, watching the colors dancing against the trees. I could remember when Bella had first seen me in the sun. She was so amazed by my skin, the skin of a killer. I stayed lost in my thoughts for a few more minutes, trying to create scenarios of how Bella could have been turned.

I slowly started my way back to the house, and when I arrived I heard my love on the phone with her father. "Can you pick her up Charlie and then bring her to the Cullen's?"

"_What! I thought you said you were not going to talk to them. Just see if it was true? Bella…." _

"I know Dad. But they have a right to know. Even him."

I heard Charlie sigh. _"Alright. I'll be over once I pick her up."_

"Thank you Dad. I love you."

"_I love you too. See you soon. Bye."_

"Bye." I heard Bella say, "I'll explain everything when Charlie and Edward arrive."

I ran the rest of the way to the house and stopped at the entrance to the living room. "What do you have to explain to us, Bella?" Carlisle replayed what happened while I was gone in his mind, while he was questioning her.

"You'll see as soon as Dad gets here." I could feel Carlisle wince in his mind when she mentioned dad. He still loved Bella like a daughter, but after I practically forced my family to leave her, he felt as if he had betrayed Bella. It was my selfish need to protect Bella that I forced my family to abandon a daughter and sister.

A few hours later, we could hear Charlie's cruiser turn in at the entrance of the drive. But there were two heartbeats in the car. I had been staring at Bella the whole time, and I believe had started to make her feel even more uncomfortable than she already was. Charlie came to a stop outside the garage and two car doors slammed. Bella went to the door to wait on her father and guest. Soon we all heard a squealing sound and shouts of, "Momma! Momma!" I didn't need Jasper's gift to feel the shock emanating in the room. Who was calling Bella mom, and what had happened since we left?

(CHPOV) (Charlie's POV)

I took my granddaughter to school today because my little girl went to see if the family that left her behind was really back in Forks after nine years. No one in town had called the house wanting the truth to any gossip about the Cullen's being back in town, so they must not want to be known. Can't blame them since they would never look nine years older. "Okay sweetie, here we are. Now don't worry about those people that are coming today. They are friends of Mommy's and you know she would never let anything hurt you. Have a good day."

"Bye Grandpa Charlie!" I watched Liz walk into the school, more like skipped, and chuckled. I was just about to leave to go to work when someone tapped on my window. It was the principal.

"Good morning Chief Swan. I just wanted to let you know that there are going to be important meetings that the teachers need to attend this afternoon so school will be let out early."

"Thank you. I will be back to pick her up later." I drove to work and tried to stay focused. I decided to call Bella and ask if she wanted me to pick up Elizabeth or did she want to pick her up.

"Hello?"

"Bells, the school is closing early today. Do you want me to pick up Liz or can you handle it?"

She sighed. "Can you pick her up Charlie and then bring her to the Cullen's?" I froze. She let the Cullens see her. What could possess her to let that family know she was a vampire! I could feel my face heating up in anger, most likely changing colors the madder I became.

"What! I thought you said you were not going to talk to them. Just see if it was true? Bella…"

"I know Dad. But they have a right to know. Even him."

I sighed. My daughter normally knew what was best. "Alright. I'll be over once I pick her up."

"Thank you Dad. I love you."

"I love you too. See you soon. Bye."

"Bye."

I worked as much as I could until it was time to pick up Liz. At the school I saw her standing at the curb waiting for Bella or me. She ran for me and I scooped her into my arms. "Hi Grandpa Charlie. Why isn't momma picking me up?"  
"Well sweetie mommy wants me to take you to somebody's house that she knows. Mommy wants you to meet old friends of hers." More importantly, meet the other half of your family.

"Oh okay. Are we going now?"

"Yes we are sweetheart. Now let's get you buckled into the car." Afterwards I drove to the Cullen's home. Good thing Bella had shown me where the entrance to the drive was before or I would have never found it on my own. I parked and Liz and I exited the car.

Liz was running as fast as her legs could carry her, squealing and shouting, "Momma! Momma!" Bella picked up her daughter and caught my eye. She looked happier than she has in years. I took a deep breathe and started walking to the lover of my daughter and the father of my granddaughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys and gals. I'm sorry I haven't updated. I feel like a broken record repeating myself. But school is almost over (YES!) so I should have more time to update the story. As usual I don't own Twilight. That honor belongs to SM. I only own Liz and the plot.**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed this story and added me to their favorite stories, authors, and etc. It helps to know that my story is good and people like reading it. So let's get the show on the road! **

**Thanks,**

**--mysterygirl220 **

(BPOV)

I held my daughter tightly in my arms, knowing that it is about to be an interesting evening. "Hi precious. You have a good day at school?"

"Yes Momma. I had so much fun today."

"That's wonderful sweetheart." I looked up to see Dad watching our interaction with a smile on his face. But I knew that smile would soon vanish with the following conversation. "Hey Dad."

"Hey Bells. You ready to do this?" He stood right next to me, waiting for me to get my thoughts in order.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Let's do this." I walked back into the house with Liz in my arms, Charlie following right behind. The shock on the Cullen's faces was almost comical. I cleared my throat to gain their attention. "Everybody, this is my daughter. Elizabeth Carlie Cullen."

If I thought the shock was almost comical, it's hilarious now. I chuckled. "Cullen," asked Esme.

"Yes. She is a Cullen by blood, not just by love of this family."

"Who's her father? She looks to be about seven or eight years old, almost the same number of years we have been gone. Who did you sleep with right after we left?" I could not believe Alice was asking these questions. I just said that she was a Cullen by blood and yet Alice still asks that question.

Before I could reply, Charlie stepped in. "Don't you dare say that. She was pregnant before you lot left. Liz is Edward's daughter!"

Everyone froze again. I glared at Charlie. "Nice going Dad. Way to be subtle."

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"I have a daughter? How?" Edward was stunned. I'm surprised he couldn't tell she was his. Her hair and eyes are exactly the same as his. Well her eyes are his human eyes but still.

"Yes you have a daughter. How? Surely you don't need me to explain what happened that day in the meadow. If I need to…"

"No! I know how it happened, but I'm a vampire and…"

"I was human. Female vampires can't have children because their bodies don't change. A female human's body can change." I explained. I noticed that Esme and Carlisle looked as if they were going to start crying if it was possible.

"I have a grandchild?" Esme breathed. I nodded.

I sat Liz on the ground and pointed to Esme. "You see that nice man and lady sitting on the couch? They are your Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme."

Liz squealed again, in a very Alice fashion, and ran into their arms. "Momma's told me so much about you. I've always wanted to meet you, but Momma said that I may never get to. Thank you for coming back."

They held her tight. "You're very welcome." Esme was smiling brightly at the idea of being able to take care of a child. Carlisle was smiling as well, but it did not reach his eyes.

"Carlisle what's wrong?"

He winced and looked up sharply. "Nothing is wrong dear. Just a few things on my mind."

I did not believe him for a second. "Could I talk to you privately?"

Carlisle sighed. "Of course." We stood and walked outside. Once we were out of Liz's sight, we took off to the baseball clearing from years ago. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to talk to you about why you didn't seem exactly happy back at the house. What's going on?"

"Nothing."

Great he was going to be stubborn. "Carlisle. I know something is bothering you. If it is because I decided to show back up in your life unexpected, then I'll leave and never bother you or your family again. But Elizabeth has a right to know her family."

"No! That's not the problem. It's… Never mind."

I walked to him. "Please let me help."

I looked into his eyes and gasped. They were full of sadness and self-hatred. What has happened to cause this?

(EPOV)

I watched as my father and lover left the house. I sighed, knowing what was troubling Carlisle. _Edward?_

I glanced toward Esme, my mother for all intents and purposes. _What's wrong with Carlisle?_

"That's not for me to tell, Mom. When they come back, they can tell you if they wish."

"What's going on," asked Emmett.

Of course Alice couldn't keep her mouth shut. "Bella and Carlisle are having a little chat about what is bugging Carlisle. Basically, he's upset that Bella called Esme 'Mom' and he didn't get called 'Dad'. But he believes he deserves it because he didn't stand up to Edward when he decided to leave her for her own protection. He thinks he could have done more to try to convince Edward to stay."

Everyone was silent and still. "That's absurd! He has no reason to feel like that," cried Rosalie. "He is a wonderful father to all of us. He knows this."

"I'm sorry." They turned to look at me. "I'm so sorry. I didn't think the repercussions would have been this bad. I left so I could protect her, but instead I made everything worse with my lies and deceitfulness. I think I should go talk to them."

"No Edward! That will make matters worse right now. Let Bella and Carlisle hash it out." Alice smiled at me. _Everything will be okay soon Edward. Just give it time._

I hoped so with every fiber of my being.

(BPOV)

"Oh Carlisle. What has caused you to be so tormented?" I couldn't shake the ice in my soul. I had never seen loving, caring Carlisle to look this way.

"I… It's just…" He abruptly sat on the ground, head between his knees, and arms around his legs, sobbing. I kneeled beside him, wrapping my arms around his frame.

"Shhh. You can tell me anything."

"I feel as if I have betrayed you and Liz and Charlie. I feel as I did not try hard enough to convince Edward to stay. You had to go through the pregnancy without Edward and the rest of the family. You were attacked by a vampire and left to handle this life on your own. When you called Esme 'Mom' and didn't acknowledge I was there except when I opened the door and pointed me out to Liz, it hurt. You called Charlie 'Dad' and not me as well. I know I deserve it, but that does not mean it stops hurting. I'm sorry. So, so sorry." He continued to sob as I held him.

I thought back to when I arrived at the Cullen's to now. I realized I did not acknowledge Carlisle at all. _How could I be so stupid!_ "Carlisle, look at me. Please?" He glanced up and I could feel the venom tears fill my eyes. "It is I that should be sorry, not you. You did what you had to do to keep most of your family together. I understand. I also know that Edward left me so he could protect me. It hurt for a while until I realized that was the reason for you all leaving. I'm sorry that I treated you that way. When I was standing outside your house, I almost left. But I thought about my crazy brothers and sisters, and my other mom _and_ dad." I paused letting all that sink in.

"You… You consider me your father?" There was so much hope in his eyes, it was heartbreaking.

"Yes. Yes I do. I didn't notice that I was treating you that way. Forgive me?"

He laughed softly. "Of course I forgive you. There was really nothing to forgive. Can you forgive me for not putting up a bigger fight to stay?"

"Like you said: 'There was really nothing to forgive.' So Pops, you ready to head back home?"

Carlisle laughed heartily. "Yes. Let's head home. Race you."

And with that he took off. I just stood there. Then I began to run. "No fair!" I could hear his laugh echo through the forest. _Oh it is on!_

(JPOV) (Jasper's POV)

We were all waiting patiently for Carlisle and Bella to return. They had been gone for almost two hours already. Suddenly, both Liz and Alice tensed. After a few moments, they both started giggling. We stared wondering what was going on.

Alice looked at Liz. "Did you just…?"

"Yep. Momma said I'm more like you than the rest of the family."

Charlie smirked. "She's right. The first time she had a vision Bella started cracking up. Lizzie's already hyper and when she started having visions, Bells nicknamed her 'Mini Alice.' It's priceless."

The rest of us were stunned. It seems that Elizabeth was more like a vampire than we first thought. "What did you see darlin'?" I asked.

Alice and Lizzie grinned. "Just wait and see." They even said it at the same time. We began laughing. Charlie was right. Lizzie is a mini Alice.

I could hear two sets of feet heading toward the house at top speed. Afterwards the sound of boulders colliding sounded. We all ran outside and started laughing hysterically. Bella had tackled Carlisle to the ground and they were wrestling. "You are so not fair, Dad. You had a head start."

"It is fair. If you weren't so slow, you could have caught up to me." They continued to roll around on the ground. Finally, Bella had pinned Carlisle to the ground.

"Ha! I win! What now Dad!" Bella is jumping around, acting like a little girl.

"I concede defeat, sweetheart."

Bella helps him off the ground, and she turns to face us. Her eyes land on Edward and she freezes. I could feel the love and understanding roll off her in waves. Edward was the same. He walks up to her and gently takes her hand. They walk back into the house, leaving us outside. They needed a bit of alone time, but Bella didn't want to be away from her daughter any longer today. I hope they can sort out their problems. Bella and Edward are perfect for each other.

(EPOV)

Bella and I walked into my, hopefully soon to be _our,_ house. I take her up to my room and she sits on the couch while I stand in front of her. "Bella… I…"

"Edward I know why you left and I respect your decision." She stands and walks toward me. She touches my cheek, and I revel in the warmth of her skin against mine. She may not be human, but being vampire like me makes her the same temperature as me.

"I'm sorry I left you. It has hurt so much the past nine years I have been away from you. Will you please forgive me for my stupidity of leaving you and our unborn child?" I was on my knees begging to forgiven by my soul mate and true love.

She knelt beside me. "I forgave you nine years ago Edward. Oh, how I wish you could have seen Elizabeth grow up. She was always so sweet and kind. Never gave me any trouble. As she grew older, she turned into a mini Alice. She can see the future and is extremely hyperactive. Let me show you." Bella held her hand to my face, and I saw her past. From the moment I left till now. I watched my daughter being born and growing up. She asked questions about who her dad was and why he wasn't with them. I could feel their heartbreak and acceptance that I was no longer a part of their lives.

The memories finally stopped and I began to sob. _How could she ever forgive me? I don't deserve her forgiveness ever. But I will try to make it up to her by being the best mate, husband, and father I can possibly be._ I held on to Bella and we sat there rocking back and forth. I eventually calmed down. I smiled at her. "Ready to face the family, love?"

"Yes. I can finally introduce Liz to you as your daughter."

(LPOV) (Liz's POV)

Momma had gone into the house with a guy that had the same type of hair as me. I wonder who he was. "Hey Lizzie. You wanna arm wrestle."

The blonde woman smacked the big guy with dimples in the back of the head. "Emmett she's just a little girl. You can't arm wrestle with her."

"Sorry Rosie." The guy, Emmett, mumbled. Everyone looked very familiar to me. The tall blonde man and the caramel haired woman were Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle. So that would make the rest…my aunts and uncles. I remember now. The family picture on the mantle in the living room.

"Aunt Alice!" They all turned to look at me. Aunt Ali looked like she was going to cry.

She ran to me and scooped me up into arms. "Yes mini me?"

I giggled. "I remember everybody. Momma had told me about you all before, and I remember names to faces now." I pointed to the big guy and the blonde girl. "You're Uncle 'Teddy Bear' Emmett and Auntie Rosie." Next were Aunt Alice and the other blonde guy. "You're Aunt Ali and Uncle Jazz." I pointed to the last two. "You're Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme." They all ran up to me and hugged me tight. The only person that I did not name was Daddy, so that must mean the guy that Momma's with is my dad. I've waited eight years to meet my daddy so he was going to get his butt down here and meet me. I screamed, "Daddy!"

Not long after Momma and Daddy came running out of the house. Daddy spotted me and ran to me, taking me in his arms. "My sweet Angel. I'm here. I'll never leave you or your mom again. I swear on my life." Momma came and stood beside him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held me to his chest. We were finally a happy family.


End file.
